


Scent

by ThatStoryWriter



Series: Smells Like Home [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Beca Mitchell, Alpha Chloe Beale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Comfort, Confusion, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: You shakily nod your head.As you try to stand up, your legs give out and you fall into Beca's arms.You begin to cry and Beca tries to calm you down.Or when an asshole alpha disrupts the peace between Beca, Chloe, Reader and their son, Griffin.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Reader, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell/Reader, Chloe Beale/Reader
Series: Smells Like Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862227
Kudos: 29





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE END NOTES.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I am super excited to be writing for this story again!

As you pulled Griffin out of the car he smiled up at you.

At seven months old, he surprised you and your partners.

Chloe wheeled the stroller over to you and took Griffin out of your arms to place him in the stroller.

You, Beca and Chloe decided to spend the afternoon at the park. It was rare when neither of you had work that needed to be done, but thankfully, today your schedules were clear to spend the day together as a family.

Once Griffin was seated in the stroller, Beca and Chloe got on either side of you as you started to push the stroller.

The park had a nice and smooth path to walk on, along with different ice cream and drink trucks.

After walking around for a while, you point to an ice cream truck that sells Strawberry Chocolate Chip ice cream.

Beca and Chloe went to get the ice cream while you took Griffin to sit at a nearby bench.

Once you sat down, you took your son out of his stroller and held him up in the air.

"Hi, baby! Did you have fun?" You ask him to which he makes random sounds.

He points at a bird in the distance and you laugh. "Yeah! That's a bird!" You say happily.

"That's a cute kid you have there."

You turn to look at a voice and above you is a man who is smiling.

"Oh...uh Thanks." You reply uneasily.

The man above you was being very ominous. He was giving you creepy vibes but you didn't want to be rude. As your conversation continued, you noticed he wouldn't stop looking at Griffin and you were beginning to get scared.

"If you excuse us, we should be on our way." You say firmly as you try to stand up.

The man pushes you back down and immediately begins to scent you and your son.

"It is clear your alpha doesn’t care enough about you cause they left you here all alone." He whispers in your ear.

You whimper.

Griffin begins to cry and the man steps away.

"Quiet the little bitch down or else when I take you home, he won't last a day."

You begin to cry and your body shakes.

Everything is too loud. Too bright. 

Beca and Chloe had thoroughly scented yourself and Griffin before leaving the house and with someone else trying to do that to you and your son sent your hormones into overdrive.

That was when Beca and Chloe noticed.

Although they were relatively far away, they could smell the fear and anxiety your scent carried.

As they ran to the table you were at, they saw the man staring you down.

They growled.

The man stood up and turned to look at Beca and Chloe.

"So this is your bitch! Let me take her off your hands!" He snarls.

Chloe knees the man in his groin and he groans in pain.

"You are all crazy bitches!" He says before he runs away.

Beca is at you and Griffin's side in a second.

"Y/N can you look at me?" Beca asks quietly.

Your eyes are shut and you can't open them.

"C-Can't." You whimper. "T-to b-b-bright."

Chloe takes Griffin from your arms and tries to soothe him.

"Beca we should head home," Chloe says as she begins to push the stroller back to the car.

"Y/N/N, I need you to stand up with me so we can walk back to the car. Can you do that?"

You shakily nod your head.

As you try to stand up, your legs give out and you fall into Beca's arms.

You begin to cry and Beca tries to calm you down.

"I know. Everything is feeling like a lot right now, but you want to go to the car right? To see Chloe and Griffin?" Beca says as she finally begins to walk to the car.

You nod. "G-Gr-Griffin?"

"Yeah, baby. Griff and Chloe." Beca says.

You don't say anything else even after you reach the car.

You sit in the car trembling not saying anything.

Thankfully Griffin has stopped crying, content to just sniffing loudly.

With only five minutes left in your drive, you curl in on yourself and the tears begin to fall again.

“What’s wrong, Y/N/N?” Chloe asks as she looks at you from the mirror.

“Hurts.” You let out.

Chloe turns to look at Beca and they have a silent conversation.

They pull into their driveway minutes later and you can't move.

Beca takes a now asleep Griffin inside while Chloe rounds the side of the car to get you.

Chloe opens the door and is saddened by how you look. There are tears slowly streaming from your eyes. Your body is still shaking but not as much as before. 

"Come on, Y/N. Let's go inside honey." Chloe urges.

"Chlo?" You ask as your voice cracks.

"Yeah sweetie," Chloe replies with a smile.

"Chloe." You sob as you cry into her shoulder.

Chloe holds you as you cry.

"I know honey. I know you're confused right now but I need you to come with me so we can go inside."

You nod and step out of the car but never let go of Chloe.

When you make it inside, you are led directly to your bedroom.

Beca is standing in the closet and pulls out one of Chloe's sweaters for you to wear.

"Y/N, do you think you can take off your shirt so we can put this sweater on you?" Beca asks.

You nod and begin to take off your shirt. Once off, you shiver at the cold air but it is quickly replaced with the warmth of Chloe's Barden University sweater.

"Thank You." You whisper.

Beca and Chloe sit on either side of you and wrap you in their arms.

"We're so sorry this happened to you," Beca whispers.

"Not….your fault." You let out.

"Why don't we lay down? We have an hour before Griffin wakes up." Chloe suggests.

You nod and lay in the middle of the bed while your partners get on either side of you.

Their arms wrap around you and you are immediately covered in their scent.

"Love you both." You let out before falling asleep.

~~

When you wake up, you are in bed alone.

You hear the sounds of Griffin crying.

You pull yourself out of bed and walk downstairs to the living room where you see Beca and Chloe trying to calm down your son.

"Come on Griff. You need to eat honey." Chloe says.

Beca is trying to get Griffin to drink from the bottle but he keeps turning his head.

"I can feed him." You say.

Beca and Chloe turn to look at you and nod.

You walk over and sit on the couch as Chloe hands you, Griffin.

You take off your (read: Chloe's) sweater and Griffin immediately latches on.

"You feeling better?" 

You nod. "I'm still a little tired and my head is foggy, but I'm fine. I'm glad Griffin is okay." You say looking at your son.

"Did you want to file a police report?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah...I want to be able to at least prevent that from happening to someone else again." You say.

The room is quiet until Griffin lets out a tiny squeal.

You smile down at him and he smiles back.

"Can you pass me a burping blanket please?" You ask to know one in particular.

When one is placed in your hand you put it over your shoulder and adjust Griffin so you can burp him.

When he burps, a little drool comes out of his mouth so you take the time to wipe it up.

You hold Griffin up in the air and he smiles down at you.

“I’m glad you are feeling better.” You say to your son.

Griffin gives to a gummy smile but then wiggles in your arms to play on the floor.

You set him down and she crawls over to his blocks.

Chloe and Beca sit on either side of you and cuddle close.

“Are you sure you are feeling better?” Chloe asks you.

You smile at her. “Yeah. I’m still tired but I’m feeling much better.” 

“Good!” Beca says.

"Look at Griffin. I can't believe he is going to be a year in a few months." You say as you rest your head on Chloe's lap and put your legs on Beca's.

"I know. Seems like just yesterday we brought him home for the first time." Chloe says as she runs her hands through your hair.

"It really does. It just sucks that something happened to him so young. I know he doesn't really understand what happened...but still."

You say, not taking your eyes off your son.

"I know. But I want you to try and not think about it as much, alright?" Beca says

You nod and close your eyes.

"You think we could have mac and cheese for dinner tonight?" You say.

Chloe laughs. "Anything for our omega." The ginger bends down to kiss your forehead and Griffin crawls over and holds his arms up.

You pick him up and once he is in your arms he smiles.

"Someone just wanted some cuddles too." You say kissing all over his face making him laugh.

"We should probably start dinner." Beca points out. 

"Can we just stay here for a little bit?" You ask.

Beca smiles and nods. "Like Chloe said. Anything for our omega."

**Author's Note:**

> ADD ME ON TUMBLR: @thatstorywriter
> 
> I'm so glad I was requested this story! The user will remain anonymous unless they want me to gift this story to them.
> 
> If you want to request anything for this series, you can either comment here or message me on tumblr. When you message me on tumblr, we can have a more in depth conversation about the story and what you want to happen!!
> 
> I love when anyone comments cause it really does make me happy!!
> 
> Like always comment any questions, concerns general comments. And please leave Kudos!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> See you next time!!!


End file.
